Louise's Familiar Demon King
by Dick Rash
Summary: You read stories where Louise summons Naruto as a little 13-year-old, or a teenage dumbass. But what is she summoned him as a demon lord, or king? They can't say he's a commoner, now can't they? He's a King!
1. Familiar

**I Don't own Naruto nor Zero no Tsukaima.**

**

* * *

**

"Pentagon of the five Elemental powers, heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar!"

* * *

"This sucks," I grumble to myself. Another day, in my life. "Being king of this place is good an all, but it's so boring." I walked back to my house. Hours of hearing the council complain really bore me down. But what's there to expect? After inheriting Kyūbi's power, I also got his throne for some weird reson, I was immediately called from hell to serve as the new ruler. Sure I could of declined but I felt bad for the fur-bag. He 'said' he had a family. Bastard tricked me, and now I can't even return back into the elemental nations as a result.

I sighed to myself. Another policy in this place. "You have to always be in your demon form or else no one will notice you." And why exactly would I want to be noticed? The only reason I listened to my adviser was because being in my human from attracted_way _more attention. Unwanted attention to be exact.

I passed by several towns, in my humungous demon form, and continued to stomp my way to my house until a diagram of some sort appeared in front of me. And being the bastard that I am; I went to check it out. The people below, or demons should I say, saw what I was about to do and protested.

"Kyūbi-sama I don't think you should get close to that thing." I snared at the little demon, "You judging my power?" The demons who doubted me, immediately shook their head's vigorously, "No Kyūbi-sama!" He said a little, too, quickly, "just worried that-I." I glared at all of them, making them shriek further down than they already were.

"S-sorry s-sire," they all chanted. I blew smoke from my nostrils, like a dragon, and barred my teeth at the diagram. A few seconds of studying the piece I noticed that it's a dimensional portal. Like the summoning he does but at a larger scale. Then something hit me, _this could be my ticket home! _Pretending to be, I puffed my furry chest and exclaimed, "stand back peasants! I have to destroy this or else our very life shall be in danger!" The demons gasped dramaticly. I grinned sexily.

I opened my huge jaw and bit the diagram. The I fazed right through it and came out to another plane; pure darkness.

* * *

"Heed my summoning! And bring my familiar!" In puff of smoke a frog appeared. The teacher in front of the student clapped, "very good Miss Montmorency. So, your affinity is of the water element." She nodded, "yes." In the background a pretty boy, Guiche, shouted, "well done, my lovely Montmorency!"

She blushed a little but shook it off. The bald teacher read the next person of the list of students, "and next, the final person is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere!" Louise, with determination in her eyes, shouted, "Yes!" She clenched her fist, however when she heard the whispers of her fellow classmates.

"I wonder if she can manage?"

"I'm curious on what she'll summon though, probably nothing."

"Yeah, she'll just screw up again."

Slightly flustered, Louise grabbed her wand from her robe. "Haa … fuuu," she prepared. She closed her eyes and brought both hands forward, "my name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere, pentagon of the five elements, heed my summoning," she brought her left hand upward and slammed it through the air, "and bring forth my familiar!"

A gust of wind blew everybody back followed by a huge plum of smoke. The first thing they saw were the two glowing red eyes of something big. The smoke unraveled on top; revealing a fox head. Most of them gasped when the huge fox grinned at them.

* * *

**This is like one of the shortest story-chapter I've ever done. But I just had to write this. Struggle, and conception.**

**Update for this story? Possible but not sure. I don't really know how to describe the reaction of all of them. Too, lazy actually.**

**Ja Ne~ **


	2. Reedited! Demon King, Naruto!

**Rewrite of chapter 2:**

* * *

Huh? What this. I feel something tickle my fur from my head and I glance to see who it is. To my surprise a little, almost child-like, girl with pink hair looked at me with wide-eyes and fear. I grinned, _it's good..._

_

* * *

_

_Louise's Point of View_

_

* * *

_

What the hell? I stumble when, for some reason, I was lifted off the ground. I grew excited. Did I summon a griffon? Or maybe a dragon! My surprise turned wide-eyed when I continued to go up and up until I can see the city of Tristen. I fall on my ass when I felt my familiar move and crawled around the-wait. This is … fur? I crawl to the edge and to my surprise, and fear, it grinned at me. Oh lord. What have I summoned?

* * *

General Point of View

* * *

The classmates of Louises' all looked at the huge nine-tailed fox in horror, excitement, and surprise. The most noticeable figures, yelled their disbelief, "Louise! How-how could you summon this-this beast?" Louise snapped out of her dazed look and looked down at her classmates. She slowly processed what she had just summon and grinned, "see here! I Louise will forever be Queen of this familiar." She laughed loudly. The giant fox rolled it's eyes.

What she didn't expect was for a tail to grab her from her skirt, making her panties noticeable, and put her down on the ground. The fox snorted at her face, making her cough and angry. "See here! You can't do that to a noble you giant fox! Even if you are big; I'll still beat you down!" The giant fox shook it's head, "you are a very arrogant little girl. Do you know that?" Louise huffed, but before she could say anything else, the bald teacher interrupted.

"Sorry Louise, but I need you to finish the ritual." Louise blushed in embarrassment. "Ha! She forgot! Even with that fox it won't be any good with her as it's familiar!" Louise shook in anger, "Shut up! I-I just forgot! OK!" She turned to the giant fox and nervously asked, "uh, can-can you lower your head a bit?"

The giant fox titled it's head to the side, "why should I?" Louise fidgeted in her place, "well you see, I need to finish the ritual so can you please lower your head?" The fox huffed and puffed, "what happened to your arrogance? You're lowering your self for what?" Louise grew angry.

She grabbed her wand and pointed it at the fox, "if you don't do as I say! I'll make you shorter!" The giant fox grew amused, "Oh? I'll like to see you try, " the giant fox barred it's teeth to add more affect into his 'threat'.

With a gulped, Louise mumbled to herself and exclaimed, "Change!" However, instead of doing as intended, an explosion_almost _hit the fox.

* * *

Naruto's Point of View(Known as Gaint Fox from general point of veiw.)

* * *

Oh, so this girl wants to change me like this? Well I could just kill her, but by judging by the looks of this place; I'll say this is a school or academy. For what? I don't know. It's kind of amusing in a way. Her, a little girl, challenging me, the king of hell, or is she challenging me. She just asked to lower my head, but sadly. I bow to no one, well not in this form that is. My human form, maybe, but not so sure.

I ears perked a little when I heard the whispers of excitement being distributed by the kids around me. Well teens, but in my eyes; they're kids.

"Can you actually believe this? Louise summon that. How could she. She's_Zero_ for god sake!" Zero, eh? A nick name for this pink haired teen. Well that's what I'm assuming. "Yeah. For god sake, I summoned a pig. And I thought I was special." I rolled my eyes. Little bitch you ain't special. I can tell just by glancing at you.

"You know, that fox is actually pretty cute, despite being huge and scary looking." Oh so now I have a red head checking me out. I'm flattered but she looks a little; how do you say-. Wait? what's that energy? I look back to see a burst of energy fly out of the pink haired girl's stick and travel to me. I jumped out of the way. That would of hit my torso if I hadn't, but I remembered how exactly how I dodged it.

Shit. I jumped. I don't want to cause another natural disaster when I land. Last time I jumped and landed, an earthquake engulfed the town next to me and next thing you know; cracks appeared in the surface. The cracks opened up and swallowed the town then closed up. Weirdest experience in my life, well second. The first was when I caught Sai asking me to do an orgy with him. Fucker freaked me out to no end.

I shook my head, still in mid-air, and channeled my human chakra into my system; replacing my demon with the human. I finished transformation as I landed on the ground. I ran a hand through my yellow hair. I noticed something though. I'm nude. Shit I forgot about that.

* * *

Louise's Point of View

* * *

Oh no. I accidentally blew my awesome familiar up! I fall to my knees and look in wonder just before my familiar jumps away from the blast. A smile formed in my face, _fast_. I, however, grew even more confused and a little curious when the giant fox slowly shrank. Did my spell actually work? First summoning this beast of a familiar and now my spell is working? Oh happy da-wait; why did he turn into a human male … that … is … … … NAKED?

I've got to admit that he is one good looking fellow but more importantly; I TURNED MY AWESOME FAMILIAR INTO A GOOD LOOKING COMMONER! Silent, disappointed, tears fall out of my face. Aw, and I thought I wasn't Zero anymore.

* * *

General Point of View

* * *

The female portion of the class, which is almost everybody, blushed, fainted, or hollered when they saw the blonde's naked form. The guys, Guiche, looked jealous. Hey murmured, "hn, I look way better naked."

The blonde naked man looked at the class and smirked, "like what you see?" It was tempting, the way he said it, but it was too much for some to handle. Almost the whole class fainted. "Louise?" The red-head whined, "how did you turn your giant fox into a hot commoner? I just can't understand your luck!" Louise sweat dropped, "I don't know," she replied depressed.

The blonde slowly repeated what the red-head said, through his mind, _commoner? _"Sorry to disappoint. But I'm no 'commoner' as you say. I'm actually king,_ ex-king to be exact_, of where I'm from." The ones awake perked up from that, and so did Louise. Before anybody can say something, the bald teacher interrupted, again, "Louise I need you to finish the ritual." She nodded a little nervously.

She walked up to the blonde, who raised an eyebrow at her, and said, "just stand there for a moment. This wont take long." The blonde didn't hear her. He was too busy glancing at the area around him. _Looks different from this angle, _he thought. He snapped out of his mussing when Louise grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto's eye's widened. She pulled back a second later.

"W-what was that for?" She blushed. He was about to question more but something burned into his left hand. He glanced at his hand to see some runes to appear. He grew confused.

"Alright. Since you all have your familiars you can all head back," the bald teacher sweat dropped. Almost all of his students are unconscious with nosebleeds on each of their nose. "Well al-alright then. Guiche if you please. Can you tell them after they wake up to go to their dorms." He nodded.

The teacher left. Leaving the students there by themselves. "So you're a king?" The blonde turned o see the busty red-head talking to him. He nodded. "Well I would love to hear of where_exactly _you're king of, but I have to prepare for tomorrow. Ja Ne!" Naruto looked in surprise as she flew away, _what the fuck? _

"So, familiar. You say you're a king. But from where," she sounded arrogant again. There was a hint of sarcasm when she said king though. He smirked, well you probably won't believe me but, I am Naruto Namikaze; King of Hell." Louise paled. Naruto smirked. But then she smirked, "well King of Hell. Say hello to me; Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere. Your mistress!"

* * *

**Well hope you like it. I did. I wsn't that happy with the second chapter, and so it appeared as some of ya' weren't either. So for the best, I changed it, followed some suggestions from the reviews, so enjoy. If you're still not happy then suck my 6 inch 2/8 size penis.**

**Next update-maybe. Don't know. Trying to get Harem's Betrayal's writer's block over with.**

So for now; Ja Ne


	3. Name Sake Transfer

The whole school awaken with a scream, "Ahhh!" Those who were awake to begin with, blinked and looked to the source where the scream came from. Some snickered when they saw something dangling from the top of the school tower; someone's panty.

Louise, however, was not amused. She looked annoyed, and down right pissed. "Naruto!" The blond man in question grinned at the prank he just did on his_mistress_. He whistled innocently when Louise came storming through her dorm. "How-how dare you! You-you filthy perverted dog!" Despite the danger in front of him; Naruto chuckled, "I'm not a perverted_dog. _More like a perverted, "he leaned closer to her, making her blush, "_fox_," he whispered in her ear. She shuddered at his warm breathe when it went up her earlobe. She blinked a few seconds later and her face flushed with anger, "Die!" She grabbed her wand from out of no where and pointed it at the blonde man.

A few dorms exploded as a result.

* * *

Naruto's Point of View

* * *

You know when you're in danger. For example; when you place a female's panty in a pole, or somewhere remotely high for all can see, you'd get caught by what is known as; female retribution, that is if you get caught by said person you'd inflict it on. Sounds weird, I know, but it does exist. And that is the kind of position I'm in. "Die!" Shit. Maybe I shouldn't have antagonize her. But judging from her expression; it was worth it.

I crawl out from the rubble and sweat drop when I see Louise posing as if she just killed the world's greatest villain. I turn around towards the door and silently crawl towards it. But sadly; something grabbed the back of my coat, "and where do you think you're going?" I nervously glance at my_mistress _and thought to myself. King or no king, this bitch is scary, "y-yes?" I gulped when I looked into her eyes. Sadistic bitch.

"Come. Help me dress for the day." I tilted my head, "you've got to be kidding me? Dress yourself!" She gave me an arrogant look, "you're my familiar thus you have to do as I say. Now, grab my panties from that tower and BRING IT BACK!" I gave her a deadpanned look.

* * *

Fuck! This is the most boring place I have ever been! Just sitting here in this class really grinds my gears. But, I guess for my plan to succeed, I need to tolerate this a little bit more. Or not. I could just do this the easy way, but where's the fun in that. This can help my tactical ability. Every great king needs to have one, right?

I tilted my head to my right to see that red – head, what's her face, smiling and winking at my direction. I gave her a blank stare before looking at the rest of the class, who, by the way, are also looking at me, but a little more discrete. What am I?

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked out loud. Some shook at my voice and the rest just turned back to face the teacher, Mr. Bald guy.

"Hey," Louise said as she pulled at my coat. "Don't be rude. King or not, you need to be respectful towards us. And stop bringing so much god – damn attention to us."

Weird. She didn't sound arrogant, or self – centered.

"It's not my fault that I'm h – o – t." I replied, stretching the word hot as far as I could. She huffed before turning to look back at the teacher.

Very weird. Usually she reply with her own "self – centered" remark. But for her to be quit; something must be wrong. So, somebody has to do something.

* * *

General Point of View

* * *

The red – head Kirche walked up to the Louise and slapped her I her back, a lecherous grin on her face, "So, what's wrong Louise?"

Louise's eyebrow rose, since when did she care? "What do you want?"

Kirche laughed, almost as she was taunting the short – flat – chested, pink – haired teen, "My dear Louise, what ever gave you the impression that I wanted something?"

" So you, don't want something?"

Kirche placed her hand in her mouth, "oh, I never said that."

"But you-."

"Listen, uh, can I borrow your familiar?"

Louise didn't know what to think, but to her it must be something perverted. She shook her head, "No." She said flatly.

Kirche pouted, her chest bouncing with each fake defeated expression she made, "Come on. Don't be like that. I'm just trying to relieve some tension for you. After all, judging by your expression, he must be a bad familiar to have you like this."

"It's not that he's bad, it's just that he's annoying." Lousie replied, just remembering early today. When she came out of her dorm, the insults already piled up with the usual Zero nickname. Now they call her, "Zero no Panties." Damn her familiar.

* * *

Waking to her dorm, Louise placed the wand at her right side. She was absolutely ready to blast her damned familiar to hell Right where he belongs. Ever since he became her familiar; her life has been nothing but trouble, and it's only been one day! Just imagining have him as a familiar until she dies sends chills down her spine.

Lost in her own thoughts, she bumped into her familiar, Naruto.

"Oh, sorry _mistress._" He sounded smug, enjoying her flushed face.

"Na – ru – to." She angrily said.

"Yes?" He asked amused.

She calmed down all of sudden. Her eyes looked as though they were in turmoil. She looked down, and replied, "nothing."

Naruto looked at her, remembering the events that took place. Maybe she is troubled. He sighed as a result, "Louise, " he called out. Her attention turned towards him because of how sincere he sounded. "Are you okay today?"

A little bit of happiness crept up inside of her. Maybe, just maybe he does care.

"No, nothing's wrong." She replied, but honestly; everything is wrong. But with this; she hopes that he well ask her again.

"OK then." He replied cheerfully. Naruto sat down on the bed, the laid there, and fell a sleep.

Louise blinked, then shook, "That's it!" Her voice shook the dorms as well as the castle itself. The sheer anger shook the residents to their very core. Meanwhile, Naruto stayed a sleep.

"You... you," she took out her wand. "Bastard!" with a flick of her wand the dorm blew up, rocking the castle once more.

In her mind, Louise already decided, he's going with Kirche.


	4. Big Bad Secret

It's somewhat strange being a servant to a girl like Louise. She's, too, much of a firecracker then what he would like. And yes, there where a few things he let her get away with. Including getting blown up, he also let her call him names, just for the amusement. He really missed things like this when he was not a king.

Really, he was born as a orphan and the next, he'll die as a king.

Probably.

But it didn't really matter because he was here for the time being. It was fun here, although a bit boring, it was better than sitting down to hear a bunch of demons complain about how humans have this, and human have that, and Dracula got hit with a weevil ball bat. Yeah, a bunch of excitement.

He sighed when he looked at his hands to see himself chained. Both legs and arms bound together. He looked across his room to see _her_.

Kirche was a bit weird at first but then, yeah... the nervousness grew from nothing when she restrained him using her... … … lizards strange ability of stretching it's tongue, just like a person he met and fought once before.

He shivered.

"Oh! Darling!"

Kirche walked up to him seductively, her attire that of a dominatrix. Naruto had to admit, she looked sexy, but he's seen better _Tsunade_, came to mind, and with a hard shake of his head, he forced it away.

"Eh, uh, Kirche?" Naruto asked nervously, he was afraid that she was taking this a bit, too, far. He could bust out but that would be...

"Hmm," she dragged out, finger at her dark lips and the other hand resting at her whip.

"Can we, like, not do this?"

"And why is that?" She smirked at Naruto

He took a deep breath. "Well, this goes against my constitution, and like, I rather not because..."

Kirche raised a brow and smiled gently, a little, too, gently to be considered gently. "Because."

"Because... you might die."

Kirche laughed. Does he really think that he can kill her just because of this? _Such audacity! _She thought, a dark smirk on her face.

"I'm being serious here Kirche. I don't want you to die."Kirche looked at him and realized he was being serious.

"And, how so will I die then, familiar?" Kirche humored him by asking. Naruto realized that and took a deep breath. One of his secrets will be revealed today.

"Well, it's not what _I _would do, but more of what _you _would do to yourself."

Kirche stopped all thoughts. She looked at him and wondered by what he meant. Does he have power to trick peoples' mind to kill themselves?

Probably.

But she rather not bet and go for the prize.

Prize for death.

And equal trade if she thought about it.

She shrugged the next moment and moved closer to him. She dropped the whip and moved down to face the Demon King. She placed a hand on his chest—feeling his heart beat faster each minute—and reached further down to his pants.

"Please Kirche."

She ignored him and finally grabbed the object for which she desired.

And then she recoiled in shock.

She reached down again, grasped his "thing" and tried to stroke it all the way to the end.

"Oh my..." she said more to herself, wide-eyed.

"I tried to warn you Kirche."

"Indead." she stuttered a bit, stood up and paused. She looked at Naruto, emotions flicking through her eyes. "There is no way in hell that that _thing _will fit."

"I know," Naruto paused. An amused gin settled onto his face. "You'll die before you fully get it in."

She flicked him off and stormed out her dorm.

And Naruto burst out laughing. He looked down at his John, Stife, Elden John, Monkey, Dick, Penis, Anaconda, Salami, 5X3 foot-long, Roberto, and grinned.

"Who's a big boy," he cooed.

* * *

Later into the day, Naruto found himself back in Louise's room. She was at her bed looking at him, waiting for him to say something. And Naruto, well, He fell asleep.

It turned out that Kirche tracked louise down and forced back her familiar to her and at the same time Louise demanded her familiar back. Louise missed her familiar and Kirche just couldn't get what she wanted.

Everybody wins.

Except for the lizard who was mildly compared to a pedo-ninja. The salamander continued to sulk till this day.

* * *

**Whoa! One more chapter left and this is done. Why? Because he's a fucking king and he's going to leave!**

**Too, bad Louise. But don't worry! A sequel to this will be made called:**

**Louise's New Familair: Zero?**


End file.
